Two Girls and a Bot
by PKfyrestorm
Summary: Abby and Angela are two young teenage scientists who are building a teleporter. A mishap sends them into the world of transformers, and straight into the action! It will take a miracle for them to get back to the real world in one piece, or perhaps their expertise and some assistance from the Autobots. Either way, they're in for one heck of a ride.


Two girls and a Bot  
By PKFyrestorm

Chapter 1: The Teleporter

"Bye mom!" shouted Abby behind her as she shut the car door behind her. "Be safe!" called her mother as she drove away. Abby rolled her eyes. "Safe? I'm as safe as you can be. Angela's house is literally the definition of safety," she thought to herself. The front door was flung open. "Hi Abby!" cried Angela happily. By the look on her face, Angela had been waiting for Abby's arrival since she had returned home from school. As soon as they got inside, Abby followed her friend into the basement, taking the stairs two at a time. She put her bag down onto the couch, close to their project. But it was more than just a project to her. It was a teleporter, the first of its kind in the whole world. It was also their ticket to winning the first prize at the science fair, which included a large sum of money and a trophy. Angela had suggested that they should split the money if they won, which Abby agreed with wholeheartedly, but what would they do with the trophy? "Did you finish the remote?" asked Angela, rocking on her heels. Abby held up the remote. "Yeah." she said, smiling in satisfaction, "It better work, or else I missed dance for nothing," she added on an afterthought. Angela smiled. "Then let's put the finishing touches on this thing!" she exclaimed, with more enthusiasm in her voice than a regular person would have in their entire life. But Angela wasn't a regular person, and that's what she liked about her. Abby took the blanket off the machine and examined it for any dents. After all, Angela had a younger sister, and only God knows what she does in her alone time. The teleporter was a simple yet effective design, shaped like a cylinder and no more than three feet high. "Hey, do you mind if I put Transformers on?" asked Angela. Abby nodded. "Yeah, sure. But fair warning, I haven't watched anything past Episode one," she admitted. She braced herself for a reprimand. But Angela only smiled. "Then I'll put on episode 2." Angela quickly logged on to Netflix and clicked on the correct episode. The episode started. But neither Abby nor Angela paid attention to it, as they were connecting the final wires in the machine. "Done!" Angela said, throwing her hands up in the air. She paused. "Why is it so quiet?" Angela wondered. Abby stared at the T.V. "It stopped." The episode was frozen on a shot of a desolate canyon. The action hadn't started yet. Perhaps it was frozen. Well, it wasn't the first time. "Hey, let's test it out," suggested Abby, reaching for the remote. "NO!" screamed Angela, lunging for it at the same time. Angela overshot the remote and the two smacked their heads together. "OW!" they yelped simultaneously. Abby gripped the remote in her hand, accidentally squeezing one of the buttons. The teleporter lit up. "Oh, scrap," muttered Angela, eyes widened in horror. Abby tried to press another button on the remote, but it was too late. It fired a beam of energy forward, hitting both girls square in the chest. Abby screamed, instantly regretting it. She did not want to go out like that. All she could see was a blinding white light. "CURSE YOU PIZZA GU-" Angela yelled. Her war cry was suddenly cut off by a supersonic boom, and it all went dark.

The first thing that Abby felt when she regained consciousness was the heat. Oh, man, it was as hot as a sauna in Hell. She heard a moan coming from a few feet beside her. Angela. Abby sat up and turned to see if she was all right. Angela was kneeling on the ground, massaging her left elbow, which had probably taken the brunt of the fall. "Are you okay?" asked Abby. Angela nodded. "Are you?" she asked back. Abby smiled. "I think I'm okay," she said. Angela glanced around from side to side. "Whoa," she breathed. They had landed in a near-empty canyon, the sun beating down on them high in the sky. "Angela?" asked Abby. "Yeah?" Angela responded. "We're not in the basement anymore."  
Angela looked around and her eyes widened. "Are we in Maryland then?" she asked breathlessly. "Um depends does Maryland have any canyons?" Abby asked. Angela looked around and gasped. The were right in the bottom of a canyon! They stared at each other at the exact same time.  
"IT ACTUALLY WORKS!?"

A word from our protagonists  
Abby: Dun du du! Drama bomb! So that was the first Chapter hoped you liked it!  
Angela: Yeah! And my battle cry happened because a friend of ours got woken up in the middle of the night because a pizza guy came to wrong house so I went with it. Personally I find it better than a curse word.  
Abby: Yeah, let's just head on to the next chapter.  
Angela: So make like Autobots and roll out!

Chapter 2: How in the world?  
Abby blinked. "Where the heck are we?" she asked in awe. On an afterthought, she added. "And if you say 'We're not in Kansas anymore' I swear I will smack you." Angela giggled, and then shrugged. "I don't- Wait a minute!" she cried. Angela stood up and dusted herself off. "The teleporter must have taken us to the Transformers world!" she cried, her voice a mix of anxiety and excitement. Abby blanched. "Oh no," she muttered, putting her face in her hands, "We'll be dead in a day." Angela grinned. "Maybe so, but it will be the best day of our lives! Come on, let's go find the autobots!"  
Angela started heading down the canyon but Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses! We should probably think of a plan before we all get killed, because, I repeat, WE'LL PROBABLY BE DEAD IN A DAY!" Abby cried. Angela hesitated for a moment, recovering from her friend's outburst. Abby felt a twinge of guilt for yelling at her friend like that. Angela took a breath. "We won't die as long as we get out of here. Besides, we still have our phones, and I have my wallet," she said, holding her phone and pink wallet in the air before putting them back in her pocket. Abby smiled and pulled out her phone. "Okay, I just hope there's wifi so I can call my- HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT!" she yelled, pointing at the sky. A huge, dark machine passed above them like a plague. Abby's instincts screamed at her to run, before it saw them. "Angela..." Abby whispered worriedly at her friend. Angela was staring at the sky, slack jawed. "It's the Nemisis," she said grimly. Abby took a deep breath and grabbed her flowered rucksack, which had mysteriously been teleported with her. "We should probably act natural, so, what do you think the most natural thing to do is now?" she asked her friend. Angela grabbed her hand. "That would be to RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" she screamed, and she took off into a dead sprint, dragging Abby behind her. The machines-Decepticons, she reminded herself- started to open fire. Abby sprinted as fast as she could toward the plateau nearest to them, at a pace that would have won her the school mile run. Angela was not far in front of her. A shot narrowly missed the side of Angela's head by mere inches. She screamed loudly. Abby signaled Angela to see if she was okay. Angela gave a thumbs up, and dragged Abby abruptly to the left, a shot landing exactly where her right leg was a moment before. "WE COME IN PEACE!" Abby yelled, hoping that the Decepticons would stop shooting at them. Angela shook her head. "That's not going to work," she explained, panting, "They think we have energon and they aren't a fan of peace, believe me." Abby cocked her head to the side, yanking Angela away from a shot that would have cost her an arm. "An ener wha-" The ground opened up below them and they fell into a dark room. Thankfully, it wasn't that much of a drop. "Oh scrap!" cried Angela, smacking her fist on the ground in frustration, "We're in the Decepticon warship!" Abby smirked in spite of the situation. "I told you we'd be dead in a day," she said, trying to stay calm. "Yeah, that's pretty likely now," Angela admitted catching her breath. "Oh, if only our gym teachers should see us now." Abby lamented sarcastically. "Humans. Come with me or I'll tear both of your sparks," drawled a cold voice behind them. They turned around. There stood a tall, thin decepticon. He crossed his arms. Angela gasped. "Oh my goodness! it's Starscream! I don't know if I should fangirl or panic!" Angela exclaimed. Starscream cocked his head to the side, confused. "Both Angela both." Abby muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Angela made a sound that was a mix of a panicked squeak and an excited squeal. It may seem impossible, but she made it work "You're coming with me, and that's not a request," deadpanned Starscream. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts and started walking off. Abby stared at the ground. Starscream's heeled boots clopped on the ground with every step he took. "Huh, no wonder why Angela calls him 'Heels'" Abby thought to herself. She looked over at Angela.  
"What are we gonna do?" she whispered.  
"I'm thinking I'm thinking." muttered Angela. Abby narrowed her eyes. "Did you quote that from Finding Nemo?" she asked incredulously. Angela smiled. "Yes, yes I did." she said with pride in her voice that she was able to fit one of her favorite movies in a near death situation. Abby rolled her eyes. Starscream went into a large room with a great view of the canyon.  
Starscream bowed. "Lord Megatron I have found the two humans that were at the sight," he reported. "What kind?" asked Megatron, his back to them. "Both are adolescent females," Starscream answered. Abby and Angela gulped simultaneously. Megatron turned around. "Well done Starscream. Now, put them down and let me speak with them," Megatron said, his voice casual, but filled with foreboding. Starscream let them go. Abby and Angela landed safely on their feet, side by side. Megatron pointed his dagger-like finger at them. "Tell me, what you know about the Autobots?" he mused, a dangerous edge in his voice. Starscream flitted over to Megatron's side to face them. "Auto what?" Abby asked, using her four years of acting experience to look confused, "Do you mean the highway in Germany? Because all I know is that it was built by the Nazis." Starscream cast a confused glance at his master. "What is she talking about? What is a Nazi?" he asked. Megatron silenced him with a glare. He walked slowly over to Abby until he was a foot away from her. "Why do you speak such nonsense? You humans must really be dim." Angela glared at him. "We're not stupid!" she protested. Abby elbowed her in the ribs to silence her friend, but it was too late. Megatron turned to Angela. "Is that a fact? If you are as smart as you claim, why don't you tell me what you know about the Autobots?" he said. Abby looked at her shoes. She noticed a stain near her feet that nearly triggered her acid reflux. It was Cliffjumper's blood. Abby swallowed and looked up. "Run," her friend whispered in an almost inaudible tone. Abby shook her head. She was not going anywhere without Angela. And if they died together, so be it. Angela suddenly gasped.  
"Holy Star Clan, is that truck about to crash through the window?!" she cried, pointing at the window. Both Megatron and Starscream fell for her trick and turned sharply toward the window. Angela grabbed Abby's hand and ran out of the room, not stopping to look behind them for pursuers. "I can't believe they fell for that!" exclaimed Angela giddily when they were out of earshot. Abby nodded. "Same here! Maybe _they're_ dumber then they think!" she said. The girls stopped running as the entered a dark room. It was darker than any room she had seen on the base before, which said a lot. "I think we lost them," Abby panted. Angela nodded turning on the flashlight on her phone. "I think so too." Abby put her rucksack down at her feet and leaned against the wall. "So, what's our plan to get out of here? We can't fight them, because if we do, I won't live to see the new Star Wars movie," she said. "It would take a miracle to get you out of here," said a voice coming from Abby's right. They turned. By the light of Angela's phone sat a pink and white robot in a prison cell. Angela gasped. "Elita?" she breathed. The robot woman nodded. "Yes," she said. "And you should get out of here. This is no place for two humans."

Comments from your protagonists  
Angela: Haha I still can't believe we duped them!  
Abby: I wouldn't say that until we're out, Angela  
Angela: Um, yeah, about that- oh wait, never mind. I shouldn't spoil anything  
Abby: That's the spirit. Hey readers! Yeah, you guys should keep reading if you want to know how Elita got in there! Thanks so much!

Chapter 3: Revenge is best served cold...because it's frickin' hot in here!  
"You think we don't know that already?" said Abby, staring at Elita with mild frustration and curiosity. Angela meanwhile, was standing there with her jaw dropped, probably about to go into fangirl mode. Elita shrugged. "I've never seen any humans in here," she explained. Angela managed to get her head somewhat in the game and asked "How long have you been in there?" Elita sighed. "I've been in here for about... two years, maybe?" she said uncertainly. Both Angela and Abby stared. "Well that explains a lot," said Angela. "THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Starscream, who had suddenly appeared behind them along with Megatron. Angela screamed, making Elita and Abby jump. Starscream grinned. "Well, it looks like you've found none other than our esteemed Autobot, Elita." Starscream grabbed the two girls, opened the cell door, and threw them in the cell. "I'll leave you to get acquainted," he smirked. Megatron stared directly into their eyes, making them feel as if their souls were about to leave their bodies. "Know this, humans. I can tear both of your sparks in less than ten seconds. Maybe you should remember that for next time," He turned and walked back down the hallway, followed by Starscream. Abby could hear his heels echoing down the hallway from the cell. The disappearing sound only added to Abby's mounting despair. Megatron didn't need to say what would happen if they stepped out of line again. But she must not show her fear. The whole prison area fell silent. Abby faked a smirk. "Since we're in prison now, don't you know what that means?" she said to Angela. "What?" Angela questioned. "Don't drop the soap," she said mischievously, earning a smack in the face from Angela. It was silent again. "So... What now?" asked Angela nervously. Abby shrugged. "Look for a way out," she said, rubbing her cheek. Elita shook her head. "There isn't one. We just need to stay here and lay low," she said. Angela shook her head. "I'm with Abby on this one. I highly doubt that they even have human food here," she said. "So you might starve then," sighed Elita. Abby stood up. "Come on Elita! Have a little faith! Sure, our odds of survival are pretty low right now, but darn it, I'm not gonna let that stop me!" she cried. Angela stood up next to her. "Yeah! We can stop Heels! Just have a little faith!" she added defiantly. Elita exhaled. "You don't know what he's capable of," she muttered. Abby scoffed. "Yeah, he's capable of screwing things up," she laughed. Elita scowled. "Screwing up all our lives!" she exclaimed. Both Angela and Abby stared. There was a look in her eyes that spoke for her. Something had happened to Elita, something horrible. Abby sat down next to Elita. "What happened?" she asked softly. Elita exhaled. "Two years ago, the Decepticons cornered and captured me and my group. Our aim was to take down all the rest of the Decepticons that were left. I was the leader of the group, and since we had all come from the same place, I was considered their queen," she explained, staring at one of the cell bars. Abby gulped. She had a feeling that this story would not end well. After all, where was the rest of the group? "Anyway, they captured us all and took us to Megatron," Elita continued, her voice deepening when she said 'Megatron', "He locked us all in the cells and didn't give us any energon for two weeks. We nearly starved. Then he started taking us randomly and torturing us. Not for information, but for the fun of it. From what I remember, they didn't even ask me any questions. When he got tired of that, he started tearing our sparks, one by one. While the rest of us were forced to watch," Elita paused, closing her optics as to block out the pain. Abby's stomach twisted. How could Elita even talk about it? "That's horrible!" cried Angela. "You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to," said Abby, staring at a dark scar on Elita's pink arm. Elita shook her head. "No. You need to know what happened to my comrades," she stated, opening her eyes once more, "This went on for a while, until it was just me and my sister Arielle left. Megatron grabbed us both and said he was going to execute only one of us, and would leave the other alive for reasons known only to him. My guess was that he wanted to use either my or my sister's power for his own gain. Megatron called Starscream over to decide which one of us to execute. Starscream selected me. Right before they were about to tear my spark, Arielle volunteered to have her spark torn out in my place. I begged her not to, but it was to late. Starscream held me back while Megatron-" Her voice broke.  
Angela's face was pale. Although Abby did not have a sister, she thought that if anyone sacrificed themselves for her like that, it would stay with her for the rest of her life. Angela on the other hand did have a sister and she didn't even want to think about having her sister volunteer to have her life taken in place of her own. She just wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that her sister could be alive and not her. Abby wanted to say something, but really, there was nothing to say. Elita seemed to have collaped upon herself. Her shoulders were hunched, and she was hugging her knees to her chest, right near her spark. Abby could tell that Elita had been trying to stay strong for so long, and sometimes when you let stuff off your chest, you break down. She knew what that felt like herself. Abby and Angela enveloped Elita into a hug, despite Elita's outer shell being ice cold. She tensed for a second, but then she hugged them back. After a minute, they let go. "We need to get you out of here," muttered Abby. Angela nodded. "Yeah. For the rest of your crew and your sister," she said having her own sister in mind. "Okay, do you have any ideas?" Elita asked. Abby thought for a moment. "Well, I don't think this place was built to hold humans captive, so there's probably a flaw in the system. But the question is, how do we find it and take advantage of it?" Abby questioned. There was silence. Then Angela smirked. "Oh, I've got an idea," she said, giggling a little. "Does it involve tearing anyone's spark? Because I'm fine with that," said Elita. Angela shook her head. Abby stared at her friend. "Angela, NO," said Abby, knowing exactly what her plan was before she even said it. Angela grinned even more. "Angela YES," she cackled. Abby sighed. "Okay, so we're doing this." 

The next morning, Starscream stomped down the prison cell stairs with a bucket of some sort of human food. Those two girls are very expensive to feed, but they may be valuable to their cause. That's what Megatron had said to him, anyway. Speaking of the humans, he wasn't sure how often he was supposed to feed them. Was it once or twice a day? He wasn't sure. "Alright, humans, it's feeding time!" Starscream yelled banging his hands on the bucket, right before he reached the cell. "Elita, get the lights!" hissed one of the humans. The lights went out. "What is this?!" cried Starscream angrily. The curly haired human flicked on a flashlight under her face. And then the short human did. And then they started singing.  
I wanna be the very best  
Like no prime ever was  
To lead the bots in my real test  
Protect the Earth is my cause  
I will drive across this land  
Searching far and wide  
Decepticons will understand  
The power of a prime  
Cybertron got to save it all  
It's you and me  
I know it's our destiny  
Cybertron oh your my best friend  
On a planet we must defend  
Cybertron go to save it all  
A spark so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Cybertron got to save it all  
Got to save it all  
Cybertron! 

"What was that?" yelled Starscream. The flashlights clicked off, plunging the cell into darkness. Even he couldn't see anything. "Okay, what are you scraplets doing now?" Still no answer. Then someone-Elita, he could feel her hands- grabbed him, slammed him against the bars, hard. That was the last thing he felt before he was plunged into true darkness.  
Abby turned on the lights. "Is he unconscious?" she asked Elita. Elita nodded. "I believe he is," she said, looking on his unconscious form with disdain. Quite a lot for an Autobot. She lifted Starscream's hand and unlocked the cell door. "What do we do with him?" Abby asked. Angela smirked. "I vote that we lock Heels in a closet," she said. Abby smiled back. "Good idea. And duck tape his mouth shut while we can." Together, the three of them picked up Starscream and carried him to the nearest closet. Abby grabbed some duck tape with little ducklings on it from her bag and covered his mouth, optics, and taped his hands and feet together. Angela shut the door and Elita punched the lock. "Now we need to find our way out," Angela declared. Abby turned to Elita. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out, would you," she asked, her eyebrow arched. Elita shook her head. "I do not know, but there might be an exit door at the end of the hallway," she said. "Well, it's worth a shot," said Angela optimistically. They ran as fast as they could towards the end of the hall. Sure enough, there was a door. "Well, kiss my grits," muttered Abby sarcastically. Angela opened the door, and sure enough, it was an exit. Elita transformed into a car and opened her doors as the girls started in awe.  
"Hop in." She said and Abby took the drivers seat while Angela went into the passengers seat. Suddenly the seat belts fastened automatically. "Cool." Both girls said then Elita drove and the door opened. "Wait we are in the air how are we supposed to...WHOA!" Abby started then Elita drove off the Nemesis and the girls screamed and hugged each other with their eyes closed then they heard and thump and the opened their eyes still holding onto each other. "It was only an 10 foot drop." Elita said as her passengers let go of one another. They drove off and soon the spotted a mall and Elita parked in a space.  
"Okay." Angela breathed. "Now what?" 

-  
Protagonist comments

Abby: Well, that was one of the more embarrassing things I've done in my life!  
Angela: Come on, it wasn't that bad! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, that was a parody of the Pokemon theme.  
Abby: I'm pretty sure most of them knew.  
Angela: Haha yeah doesn't hurt. Anyway please don't use these lyrics without our permission we made them so yeah..  
Abby: Anyway, have fun reading the next chapter!  
-

Chapter 4: Who is in control?  
Megatron stormed down the halls of the Decepticon warship. He had sent Starscream to feed the humans nearly half an hour ago! Why wasn't he back yet? "He had better have a good excuse for this," the warlord mumbled to himself as he opened the doors of the prison. He stared into the cell. Nothing. Megatron's hands turned into fists. "I will tear their sparks, each and every one of them," he vowed malevolently. Megatron turned his attention to the closet nearby and saw that the lock had been punched and was creating an odd buzzing noise. He walked over to the door, ripped it open, and tossed it aside. There lay his second-in-Command, Starscream, covered in blue duck-tape with yellow ducklings on it. He was unconscious as well to top it off. Megatron exhaled through his teeth and ripped the duck tape off Starscream's mouth. He jolted awake. "What took you so long?" cried Starscream, shaking his head angrily, "I almost suffocated in there!" "Do you not know to whom you speak?" Megatron growled. He tore of the rest of the tape off of Starscream, finishing with the ones covering the optics. Starscream's optics dilated in fear, obviously realizing who he had talked back to.  
"L-L-L Lord Megatron p-lease forgive me, but being in the closet ha-has been quite unpleasant." Starscream stuttered feebly. Megatron's expression stayed livid. "The humans and Elita-one have fled because of your INCOMPETENCE! Give me ONE good reason I shouldn't tear out your spark!" he shouted, activating his dagger and holding an inch away from Starscream's chest. In the back of his mind, he toyed with the idea of not listening to his subordinate's explanation and tearing his spark on the spot. But he didn't. Starscream blanched and groveled at Megatron's feet. "Please forgive me Lord Megatron! I will do everything I have to obtain the prisoners...plus more!" Starscream offered, forcing himself to look up at his master. Megatron placed his foot on Starscream's back, forcing him to the ground. "Negative. Since you obviously cannot be trusted to do this on your own, you need to take Steve and some veicons with you. And if you see even one of them, get me!" he bellowed. He removed his foot from Starscream's back and pointed toward the exit door. Pathetic little Starscream couldn't get out fast enough. He scrambled down the hallway and out of the exit door. "Steve," Megatron called, once Starscream was out of earshot. Within a minute, Steve ran into the prison hall."Yes, master?" he asked, bowing to him. Megatron smiled. "I want you to monitor Starscream on this mission. If he steps out of line, contact me. I will deal with him." Steve bowed again. "It would be an honor." 

"So where do you think we are?" Abby asked, sipping her drink. They had driven to the nearest place they could find, which happened to be a huge shopping mall. She and Angela had bought a few things, including sunglasses, hats, and an extra pair of clothes. Hopefully, they would be disguised enough. Then Angela had scoped out the food court, and there they were. Angela shrugged. "Not sure yet, but now that Elita is out of the warship, she may be harder to track. I hope." Angela replied, fidgeting with her straw. Abby took a bite of her fourth piece of pizza, feeling a lot better now that she had food. If she died, at least she would have eaten first. Though 'mall pizza' would not be very impressive for a last meal. "Hey you want to go shopping for high-heels after this?" She asked, emphasizing the 'heels'. Abby shook her head wildly. "No, I don't even like-" Angela gestured slightly to the window. There was Starscream, circling above the parking space with a few smaller machines flanking him. She turned to Angela. "What do we do? If we stay here, they'll find Elita, but if we get out, they'll find us." Angela bit her lip. "We should go. If he finds Elita, he'll search the whole mall," she reasoned. Abby grabbed her rucksack. "You're right, we can't endanger the whole mall," she said with as much bravery as she could muster. Abby ran over to Angela, who had the door open.  
"Hurry! we have to get out of here!"  
"No dip Angela!"  
"I'm serious, we don't know if he called for back up!" Angela cried as they got in Elita and buckled themselves in. But Elita didn't budge. "Are you ok?" Abby asked. Elita groaned as if she was lifting a very heavy weight. "I can't seem to drive myself." she mumbled. Abby glanced down at the pedals near her feet. "Spot me, Angela," she said. "Wait what are you?...Whoa!" Angela cried gripping the seat as Abby hit the gas pedal and Elita took off. "Slow down!" cried Angela. Abby glared at the steering wheel. "I can't see squat! Which way do I go!?" she asked struggling to keep her hands on the wheel and her foot on the gas pedal. It was a lot harder than it looked. "Ok, if we go into the woods then we may lose Heels!" said Angela. "Left or right?!" asked Abby, panicking a little. "Right!" yelled Angela. Abby turned the steering wheel hard right, praying that she wouldn't kill them all in the process. They flew along the bumpy forest catching a lot of air on the bigger bumps. Abby hit the brakes slowly, so they wouldn't hit the windshield. "When did you learn to drive a car?" asked Elita curiously. Abby shook her head. "I haven't. I will start soon though," she explained. "Then how did you drive this without killing us?!" cried Angela. "Well, I've driven a Kubota before, but half of this is luck. I was lucky that you were navigating," she said, giving Angela a light, playful punch on the shoulder. Angela giggled. Then, she looked behind her and started singing Darth Vader's theme. "Angela, this is not the time to make references, no matter how good they are!" Abby said. "Um I'm pretty sure that this is appropriate!" Angela said. Abby turned and gasped. Megatron was flying behind them with several Vehicons and Starscream.  
"Ok, it is appropriate." Abby admitted. Megatron opened fire behind them, narrowly missing Elita. "Whoa!" screamed Angela as Elita transformed and her passengers fell out. Abby picked up the biggest stick she could carry, vowing that she would go down fighting. But her odds were pretty slim, considering that half of the Decepticon army was trying to get them. Angela's hands balled into fists and she grabbed another stick with a bunch of leaves attached to it. Megatron was staring at them openly. "Why are you even putting up a fight. You know that your odds of victory are zero," he taunted. Abby felt a flash of anger. "So are your odds of getting a girlfriend!" she shouted back. "Oh SNAP!" yelled Angela. Megatron glared at them. "HOW DARE YOU!" he thundered, pointing a finger at Abby, "You have ensured yourself a painful death!" he shouted. "Well, at least I'm not gonna die alone," teased Abby, thinking that she may as well take the attention off Elita. The Vehicons wriggled impatiently. Not counting Megatron and Starscream, there was about ten of them. And they kept on arriving. Abby and Angela gripped their sticks even harder. "Girls, get out of here." Elita commanded through her teeth. Abby stared. "What? No!" she cried. "We won't leave you!" Angela said, on the verge of tears. Elita shook her head. "Go! Find the Autobots and you'll be safe." Elita whispered and she tossed a small, pen like object. Abby caught it. The object turned smaller so it fit in her hand. "Elita, if anything, it is you who should be escaping! You're an Autobot. We're just humans," Abby reasoned. "No!" cried Elita, grabbing Abby by the shoulders, "It is a mission of the Autobots and my dead comrades to protect humans from the Decepticons! Leaving you to fight would be against everything we stand for! Now go!" she shouted. She let go of Abby and turned to face Megatron and the Veicons, with a dangerous look in her optics. "Surrender, Elita-one, and I promise your punishment will be lighter than I originally planed." Megatron sneered. "Never," growled Elita.  
Now that Megatron was distracted, Abby obeyed Elita's wish and took off, dragging Angela behind her. "Oh, I hope Elita will be okay," she mourned, resisting Abby's pull ever so slightly. They ran a short way until the came to a cliff. "Well this is a mighty cliffhanger." Angela said sarcastically earning a light punch in the arm from Abby. "Really!?" Abby cried, although she was tempted to make a pun herself. Something grabbed them from behind. "Alright, enough games, time to go back to being our guests." Megatron growled. "And trust me, your experience will not be as pleasant." Abby sighed. Why were they always being captured? She now had a little bit more sympathy for Princess Peach, but unlike her, they needed to get out of this themselves. Angela spoke up. "Um, Megatron? I'm sorry to be rude but when was the last time you washed off or something?" Angela asked him. "And why would you want to know?" Megatron asked, with no change in tone or expression. "Because no offense, you stink." Angela sassed. Megatron recoiled, clearly not expecting that. Abby realized what she must do. "Oh I have something for that!" Abby exclaimed. The warlord only glared at them. The girls smirked at each other. Abby pulled out something from her rucksack. "Febreeze!" They exclaimed and Abby sprayed the product into their captures optics. "AUGH!" Megatron screamed and dropped the girls straight off the cliff. "I believe we can fall!" Angela sang. Abby smirked in spite of the situation. "Have a nice flight, Angela," she joked, obviously out of her mind. Then it hit her that she would never see her family again, and her family would never know what happened to her. Tears flooded her eyes. She remembered parts of a poem she'd read:  
"Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave. Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind; quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave. I know. But I do not approve. And I am not resigned." Then, time seemed to slow down. _Really_ slow down. Abby could feel herself falling slower. She turned her head to the side. It was Elita. She drove off the cliff and transformed into her regular form. Then time sped up again. Elita grabbed the two of them and held them against her chest, shielding them from the fall. They hit the ground and it all went dark. 

When they finally stopped, Angela got up. Elita and Abby were motionless, but at least she could see Abby's chest rise and fall. She realized that she was lying on top of Abby when they hit the ground. Which was probably why she was unconscious. Oops. But the most pressing issue was Elita. She had used her time stopping power. Angela knew that if Elita used too much of her gift, she would die. Then, she realized something. "Oh no! She landed on her back!" cried Angela in horror. She could be dead for all she knew. If Elita was dead, then Optimus would never be able to meet and/or date Elita. And they were her OTP! Elita squirmed ever so slightly, meaning that she was alive, but the question was, for how long? A glint of something in Abby's hand caught her eye. It was the object that Elita gave her! Angela ran over to Abby and wrenched the object out of her grip. There was a small button on top. Taking a deep breath, Angela punched the button. A groundbridge portal opened maybe five hundred feet away from her. "Please don't be more cons please don't be more cons." Angela prayed silently. And her prayer was answered.  
Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee ran out shooting at the Decepticons. Their aim was perfect. Most of the Vehicons were shot down within a minute. Angela stood there with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe this was happening! She would meet all the Autobots face to face! That was her lifelong dream! And it would soon come true. Arcee turned her attention to Elita, Abby, and Angela. "Elita?" she gasped in disbelief. Elita moved her hand feebly in reply. "Holy scrap, she's hurt bad," said Bulkhead with concern in his voice. Bumblebee beeped something, gesturing to Abby. Bulkhead translated for Angela. "He's asking if the other human is dead," he said. "She's not sleeping, she's unconscious!" shouted Angela. "Another human," noted Bulkhead. "I'm right here you know," she said, annoyed a bit. But on the inside, she could feel another fangirling session was coming on. Arcee shook her head. "That makes five now. Oh well. I like humans a lot, actually," she admitted. They heard a groan. Abby sat up, massaging her head. "Ow..." she muttered. Then she stopped, realizing that she had an audience. Angela grinned. "Abby!" She enveloped her friend in a tight hug "I'm glad you're okay." Abby smiled in spite of the situation. "Easy now, I'm probably crippled for life," she joked. Angela laughed. Bumblebee motioned for them to get Elita and go through the ground bridge. Arcee and Bulkhead lifted Elita and ran through the opening, followed by the two girls. Angela glanced back at the Cons. "Later Heels!" Angela cried as they ran through the ground bridge.  
As they entered the base Angela was already ranting. "Don't you go out like this Elita! Can you hear me?! Your light is not going out!" cried Angela. Abby, meanwhile, was looking around the base in wonder. She had never seen anything quite like this in her entire life. "What happened?" Ratchet asked, scanning Elita. "We don't know, ask them." Bulkhead said pointing to the newcomers. Three other humans ran over to them, probably excited to see new people. Angela started squealing. Loudly. "Is she alright?" Jack asked, probably concerned for her friend's mental health. "She's fine just excited give her a minute." Abby assured him. "Just keep swimming," she whispered to Angela. She jolted to her pervious state. "I'm back I'm back." She said. "So what's your story?" Arcee asked curiously. "Yeah how did you have a run in with the cons?! I want to know every detail!" Miko cried excitedly. "You want the long or short version?" Abby asked. "We can do long. So where did you come from?" Raf asked. "It all began on one stormy spring night, the night that I came into the world..." started Abby. "Short please!" Ratchet called out desperately. "Ok...Our teleporter accidentally transported us here, then the 'cons got us, but we got out with Elita right under Megatron's nose, and drove off to some mall. Then they started chasing us again, Megatron got us but we sprayed febreeze in his face and he dropped us off a cliff. Elita slowed down time and caught us, and I was knocked out, and the next thing I knew the Autobots were here." she explained as fast as she could. "Can you do it again?" Miko asked in wonder. "Love too, but Abby and I have a job to do!" Angela exclaimed. Abby stared. "We do?" she asked. "Yep come on!" Angela said. She dragged Abby across the base toward the medbay. At least, Abby hoped that they were heading towards the medbay. Ratchet stepped in front of them. "You're not allowed to go in here," he said, crossing his arms. "Says who?" snapped Abby. Ratchet bent down. "Says me, shortie," he fired back. "But aren't you the omega male, rust bucket?" asked Abby. Ratchet balled his fists. Angela stepped in between her friend and Ratchet. "Hey, I have a deal for you," she addressed. Ratchet put his hands on his hips. "And that is?" Angela smirked. "Ask me anything about this base or the bots, and if I get it right you let us through," she bargained confidently. Abby eyes widened. "I hope she knows what she's doing," she thought to herself. Ratchet nodded. "What was Optimus Prime's original designation?" he asked, folding his arms confidently. "ORIAN PAX!" Angela screamed without hesitation. Ratchet stared at her. "Did I get it wrong?" Angela asked innocently, trying not to laugh. Ratchet sighed and stepped aside. The girls walked into the medbay. "We spent time with Elita what did you expect?" Abby called back as the doors shut. Ratchet facepalmed. "Please don't mention this to Optimus." he moaned.  
Judging by the steady beeping of the monitors, Elita seemed to be doing fine, though she remained motionless. "I hope she'll be okay," said Angela wistfully, running her hand down Elita's arm. "I think she'll be just fine. I mean, she survived two years in Desepticon captivity, I'm sure she can survive this," assured Abby, even though she wasn't too sure herself. They stood for a few minutes next to Elita in silence. There was nothing to say. What could you say to the comatose half-stranger that saved your life? "Hey Angela," said Abby. "What?" asked Angela curiously. "I never saw Soundwave at all when we were captured. Where do you think he was?" Abby questioned. "Well, I think Soundwave works the groundbridge at the Decepticon base, so that's why we never saw him," said Angela turning on her phone. "Hey, the battery is at ten percent. I'd better charge it." Abby nodded. The girls walked out into the main hangar. "It looks like there's a charging station over there," said Abby, pointing to a spot on the wall. The hangar door opened. The very Prime himself drove in the base, followed by an aura of respect and power. Abby got the impression that there was something that set him apart from the others, something darker and deeper. He transformed back into his regular form and noticed the eerie silence in the room. "What is going on?" he asked. Ratchet walked up to him. "Optimus you might want to..." "HI OPTIMUS!" cried Angela happily, squealing "Did I do something?" Optimus asked, looking confused. Abby sighed. "Ok Angela I'll give you 5 seconds to snap out of it before I slap you!" she warned. Angela kept on squealing. Abby pulled back her hand, but Angela shook herself out. "I'm out l'm out don't slap me!" She cried. Abby started walking back to the room. "Ok let's go!" She called back and Angela looked at Optimus with a serious expression. " I'll hug you later! Wait up Abby!" Angela said running off, leaving the Prime very confused and Abby very embarrassed.  
"Optimus there is much that has happened in your absence...' Ratchet said gently. Optimus stared at him. "What happened?" he asked. "This," interrupted Abby, pointing to something. Everyone turned. There sat Elita, rolling herself around in a giant wheelchair. Everyone gasped. Optimus, however was frozen in place. "Elita..." he breathed, finally finding his voice. She looked at him with a warm glow in her optics. Angela gestured for Abby to get down and they hopped off and pulled out their phones. "Optimus I know there is a lot going on but I'll do my best to..." she was cut off by Optimus picking her up and gently hugging her. "I missed you." He said pulling her close. "Me too." Elita said returning the hug. Abby leaned towards Angela. "I ship it so much it hurts," she whispered. Angela smiled and took a picture. "Me too," she responded. Abby thought for a minute. "Optilita! That's what we should call it!" she declared. Angela gave her a high five. Optimus set Elita back in the wheel chair. He turned to the girls. "So...what happened to you two and how did you find Elita?" he asked. Abby's jaw nearly dropped. His tone was a lot warmer than she expected, but there was a subtle undertone that she couldn't put her finger to. The girls looked at each other and nodded. 

"Ok, let me get this straight, you built a teleporter, accidentally got sent to our world, became the Decepticon's prisoners, met Elita, escaped by singing, and outsmarted Megatron himself?" Optimus asked, trying to process the girls' adventure. "Yep, pretty much," Abby said. "There is just one problem," Angela said. "What's that?" Raf inquired curiously.  
"We don't have a way to get home."  
-

A message from your protagonists  
Abby: It's about time the Autobots showed up!  
Angela: I know, right! I wanna hug Optimus so badly!  
Abby: Don't. It would make things way more awkward than they are now.  
Angela: Well, why don't you ask him?  
Abby: Angela, we both know about my lack of social skills, and my slightly crippling social anxiety. Well, hi everyone! I've got nothing else to talk about, so let's keep going!

-  
Chapter 5. Homeward bound  
"That's a good question, because I have no idea," Abby stated, masking a groan. Angela looked up at the bots. "Well there is one way, but we would need to see your tools." She said looking at Ratchet. "What kind of tools?" He asked, folding his arms. Salty. Well, Abby was just as salty. She stepped towards Ratchet. "Ok, I'm gonna throw it out there, you need to fix your attitude, because moping around won't change the fact that you're stuck here," Abby snapped. Everyone stared. "Finally, someone said it!" cheered Bulkhead. Ratchet silenced him with a glare. Angela laughed. "What is it?" Abby asked. "I'll tell you later," she wheezed in between giggles. Abby nodded, hoping it didn't involve more musical numbers. "Alright let's get to work." Bumblebee exclaimed, punching his fists together. "Okay, if Heels can survive getting beat up by Megatron multiple times, we can build a new Teleporter to get us home!" Angela reasoned, giving Abby a high five. "Who's 'Heels'?" Raf inquired. Angela smirked playfully. "Well, my good friend, think. Which Decepticon is constantly wearing a fancy footwear that most women enjoy having on special outings." Angela asked in a mock British accent. Abby snorted in mirth. Miko burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha! It's Starscream! I get it!" She exclaimed. Soon, both Miko and Angela were rolling on the floor, laughing. "Are they all right?" Optimus asked, looking down at the girls. "Don't worry, Optimus, I got this," Abby said to the prime. She cleared her throat. "ANGELA DENISE, YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I HIDE ALL YOUR NOTEBOOKS!" Abby threatened. Angela and Miko shot up. "I'm awake and ready for duty!" piped Angela, giving Abby a salute. "Great, because we have a teleporter to build!" Abby exclaimed. "Let's do this!" cried Angela, holding her phone in the air like a rallying flag. Abby grabbed her rucksack and brought out the blueprints. "Ok, here is what we need..." 

After two hours the whole thing was coming together. "Alright, we need to connect these wires so the power can move freely through out it." Abby said. She grabbed some wires and Raf grabbed the other wires. Together, they started to connect them. Angela, meanwhile, was with Jack and Miko. "Ok, we need to have the power source ready, it is stored in the bottom. It looks like we have enough batteries to power it. Understand how to put them in?" she asked, turning around to face them. Miko was stacking the batteries on top of one another. Before she could stop her, one fell to the ground and splintered. "Miko I needed that!" Angela exclaimed. Then she smiled, knowing that if the situation was reversed, she would be stacking the batteries herself. "I can scratch that off the bucket list," she muttered to herself. Meanwhile, the Autobots were helping as best they could, but since the teleporter was small, they could only handle certain tools. "Can I at least look at the blueprints?" Ratchet griped. "No," deadpanned Abby, not looking up from the wiring. "Can I use my tools?" he asked. "No," Abby repeated. "Well, why not?" he complained. Abby turned around to face him. "Sorry Doc, but I know what happened when you helped with a certain science project. And let's just say I want to be cautious." Abby explained, trying to leave out most of her usual sarcasm. "How do you know about that?" Ratchet asked, his voice softer than she had ever heard it before. Abby smirked. "I have my ways." Before Ratchet could respond Abby called Angela over to help with the wires.  
"Ok are the wires secure?"  
"Check."  
"Is the power source all charged up."  
"Yep, all set."  
"Great, now is that all or do I have to fix anything?" Abby asked, turning towards Angela. "If you count snacks then no, we are good to go," Angela declared. Abby jumped up and pressed a button on the remote. The teleporter lit up. It vibrated louder and louder, making everyone in the hangar bay silent. The vibrating cut off suddenly. Elita gasped. Smoke billowed out of the teleporter. "Dang it!" growled Abby in frustration. "W-what happened?" Raf asked, his face peaked in anxiety. "I think it overheated," Angela sighed. "So now what? I mean, you can fix it, right?" Jack asked. Abby shook her head. "It's not that simple. We need something big enough to hold all the power and it would have to work long enough for us to get through," she explained. Elita stared at the ground for a second. After a few seconds, her head snapped up. "What about the groundbridge? We can hook the teleporter up to it and you can run through its big enough." she suggested. Abby nodded "That could work," she mused. Angela looked at Optimus. "With your permission of course," she said, obviously not wanting to use something that was very important to the Autobots. "It is our full intention of getting you two home safe, so yes, you have my permission," Optimus said giving Angela a small smile. Abby returned it and heard a click behind her and turned seeing Angela with her phone. "What?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. Abby rolled her eyes. She should have seen it coming.  
As soon as Abby finished connecting the wires to the ground bridge, Angela spoke up. "Once we get through wait at least 72 hours and if you don't hear from us you can destroy it." she said. Elita shot her a worried look. "But what if you get stuck here and you can't contact us? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you two perished without us knowing," she said. Angela and Abby smiled and gave her a hug, with Elita having to kneel in order for the girls to reach her. "Don't worry, we survived the wrath of the Decepticons. If that's not surviving, then I don't know what is," comforted Abby. "Yeah, and we will never forget you!" cried Angela. Elita smiled sadly and gently hugged them back. "I'll never forget you either." Optimus then picked up Angela and hugged her. Angela's jaw dropped, and it didn't come back up after he put her down. By that point, Abby had taken several pictures on her phone. Optimus then picked up her next. "Thank you for my Elita," he whispered, his voice full of gratitude and something else that couldn't be defined. Abby nodded. "Good luck with the Decepticons," she whispered back. Optimus put her back down. Angela probably had a dozen pictures now. Bulkhead held out both of his hands, and the girls simultaneously high-fived him. Bumblebee gave the girls a wave goodbye, but stood in the back. "Shy little cinnamon roll," thought Abby to herself. Arcee picked up both girls at the same time. "I'm actually going to miss having five humans around," she admitted to them. "I won't," called Ratchet from across the room. Miko, Raf and Jack dog piled onto the two girls. "I can't breathe!" shouted Angela after about ten seconds. Abby picked up her rucksack. "Bye Rust Bucket!" she called. Ratchet glared at her. "Bye Shortie!" he called back. Abby smiled. If that wasn't a bromance, then she didn't know what else was. They stood in front of the teleporter. "Ready?" asked Ratchet, sounding like he was about to cry. "Yes," chorused the girls. He pressed a button. The groundbridge glowed light purple instead of it's usual bright green. Angela shuffled her weight from side to side, understandably nervous. Who wasn't? Abby reached out and grabbed her friend's hand, trying to assuage her fears. "Ready?" she asked. Angela nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." They ran into the tunnel the portal made, leaving their new friends behind. 

Abby hoped that they would be able to live in peace once again. She turned, just as they faded away into nothing. A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed hard and ran even faster, dragging Angela behind her. So far, neither of them were crying and nothing had malfunctioned. Yet. That was a victory. Another thought invaded the front of her mind. Where would the teleporter take them? And what would happen if they got home? Abby prayed that they would make it home. Angela ran faster, and then it was Abby who was being dragged. She wondered what the Autobots were doing at that moment. Hopefully, they followed Angela's instructions and hadn't destroyed the portal yet. The light in the portal flashed on and off, the ground below them becoming transparent. Abby gasped. "Hold, hold, hold, hold," she chanted to herself, praying that it would hold. "What happens if we slip through?" asked Angela worriedly, gripping Abby's hand like there was no tomorrow. And there may not be. Abby grimaced. "I don't want to think about that now," she explained through her teeth. But she couldn't help it. If the floor collapsed, they would probably be stuck in between worlds. Forever. Or at least until they starved to death. "Would Angela pull a Donner party on me if I died first?" thought Abby. She shook that thought away. Holy crap, that was morbid. The end of the portal loomed before them. Thank God. The lights turned on and stayed on, with the ground becoming solid again. Both girls increased their speed. They ran through the end and landed, miraculously, on their feet. Abby blinked. There they were, standing in Angela's basement. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Home! How I missed you so!" Angela cried, hugging the nearest piece of furniture, which was her couch. Abby joined her. "When I get home I'll hug my house like there is no tomorrow." she declared. They laughed. Just then, it suddenly hit her. They were home safe and they were alive! They really did survive! Angela frowned slightly. "Wait...how long have we been gone?" she asked. Abby's eyes widened. The basement door opened. "Angela? Abby? You down there?" A voice called. Angela's mom walked down the stairs and into the basement. Angela shot up and jumped onto her mom and hugged her. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she exclaimed and her mother returned the hug, slightly confused. "I love you too, honey," she said. Abby took the opportunity to look at her phone while they were both distracted. "I'm sorry I took so long with the pizza, traffic was so crazy," Angela's mother said, starting to climb up the stairs. She paused on the fifth step. "You two should come up before it gets cold," she smiled. Angela waved as her mom went upstairs. As soon as she was upstairs, Abby ran up to Angela. "Okay, according to my phone we have only been gone for two hours!" she whispered excitedly. "Wow, I guess it's a crazy time warp." Angela commented. Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm relived if the time was the same I would never be able to leave the house without a tracker," she joked. Angela laughed.  
"So what was your favorite part?"  
"Angela, where do I even start?"  
"You're right, it's hard to decide." Angela said and Abby smiled. "Well I don't know about you but there is some non mall pizza calling my name!" Angela laughed and nodded in agreement. They ran up the stairs like racehorses in the Belmont Stakes. It was great to be home!  
-

Protagonist comments

Angela: And now our story comes to a close...NOT! NO WAY WE ARE ENDING IT YET!  
Abby: Yeah, we're not quite done yet.  
Angela: I already have the weapons!  
Abby: Yep.*does a double take* Wait, what weapons? And what are they for!?  
Angela: You'll see! *smirks and and waves at the fourth wall* Leave a comment if you would hug Optimus!  
-

Chapter 6. Once upon a science fair  
Angela was nervous. She couldn't help it. Today was the science fair and she was on the verge of a panic attack. Abby, however, looked calm and collected. But Angela would bet that inside, she was just as nervous. The Teleporter was working right, they both looked fine, and everyone here was probably just as nervous as they were. That's what she tried to tell herself, anyway. It wasn't working. Finally, Angela just couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, so we are minutes away from presenting to a bunch of smart and tough judges...WE ARE DOOMED!" Angela cried, but thankfully, no one but Abby paid attention. "It'll be fine, we've rehearsed hundreds of times. Besides, I doubt the judges haven't seen a nervous presenter before," Abby chuckled. "And remember, this time we won't be dead in a day," she joked on an afterthought. Angela cheered up a little. "Yeah, even if we don't win anything, we still had fun doing it!" Angela added, giving Abby a high five. Abby grinned. "That's the spirit." A woman with a clipboard approached them. "Angela, Abby you're on deck," she said, motioning with her clipboard. They nodded and pulled their project, which was under a tarp, behind the stage. "Ok, we have survived the wrath of the Decepticons, and if we could do that, then this will be a breeze," Abby motivated, smacking her hands together. Angela nodded. "And besides, this shouldn't be that hard. It's not like the world will blow up if we mess up." she said. "Will it?" she added nervously. Abby laughed, but then it was drowned out by applause. Then, the loud voice is the announcer filled their ears. "Please welcome Angela Denise and Abby Elizabeth!" he cheered. The girls walked out onstage, with Abby pulling the teleporter behind them. Angela prayed to God, Jesus, and all the saints she knew that they would do well. The girls smiled.  
"Hello everyone, I'm Angela!"  
"And I'm Abby."  
Abby pulled the tarp off of the machine. The crowd let out a collective "aahhh". Angela stepped forward to explain. "Ok so how it works is that is sends certain charges that makes molecules separate and go light speed to the coordinates provided." Angela explained as Abby pointed to the machine parts that she was referring to. "The reason we created this is to prevent global warming. With this, you would be able to deliver items to houses without using a truck, and maybe one day deliver medicine in case of an emergency." Abby explained. A judge raised her hand. "Yes?" Angela asked. "Can we get a demonstration?" she asked. Abby smiled, even though the judge wasn't. "I'm glad you asked that! Earlier we gave out 20 raffle tickets for an audience member to become part of the demonstration." she explained. Angela pulled out her phone and pulled up a spin dial app. "And the number is...12! Who has the number 12!?" Angela called out.  
"Me! I do! I do!" a high-pitched voice piped. There stood a little boy that couldn't have been more than eight years old. "Great! Now what you name?" Abby asked, walking to the edge of the stage. "Derek," he answered. "Well, Derek, come on up!" called Angela. As Abby lifted Derek on the stage, Angela couldn't help but think about Raf. Little Derek seemed a lot like Raf in both stature and energy. She shook away the memories that flooded in her head, snapping herself back into reality. "Ok, put on the glasses, hold your hands out, and you'll get at surprise," Abby explained. Angela loaded a small box on the Teleporter. "Ok here it goes." Abby muttered under her breath. She pressed a button. Angela stepped back and prayed even harder. No doubt Abby was doing the same. The box glowed for a second and then disappeared. The girls held their breath. The crowd looked at Derek, and then back at the machine. Angela began to worry. They just couldn't fail in front of everyone, could they? She refused to believe it. The air above the small boy's hands glowed and the box appeared. Angela let out the breath that she'd been holding, now realizing that was part of the reason why she felt faint. The crowd was absolutely still in silent awe. Then they applauded. They applauded louder and louder than anything Angela had ever heard before. She liked to think that the whole world could hear it. The boy opened the box and gasped in delight. "A BB8 pillow! Thanks so much! I love it!" he squealed happily, cuddling his new plushie. The whole crowd let out a collective "Awww." The girls took a bow. Angela went over and helped the kid off the stage. "Well done ladies," nodded a judge. Angela and Abby smiled and went off the stage. It hit Angela that they had actually pulled it off with no kinks. "Abby! We did it! We actually did it!" she squealed, jumping up and down next to her friend. Abby laughed. "I know, I can't believe it either!" Angela pointed at Abby's legs. "Look, your legs are shaking!" she cried. Abby glanced down. Her legs were vibrating noticeably. "Well, I guess it's just the adrenaline," she shrugged. Angela smiled. "Hey, I hear they are handing out snacks backstage," she said, knowing that her friend would do anything if it involves food. Abby narrowed her eyes. "What kind of snacks?" she asked suspiciously. Angela grinned. "I don't know, but we've got another two hours to go until the awards ceremony, and we don't have an official break so..." Abby needed no more convincing. She took off towards the backstage. Angela grinned, and followed her friend. She felt confident that they did the absolute best they could, so, the two of them would be okay, no matter what. 

After two agonizingly long hours, the presenters were called to the front of the stage. "Wow, I can't believe that someone created energy out of a moldy sandwich," mused Abby. "And I can't believe you ate an entire box of goldfish," retorted Angela. "What?! I was hungry!" cried Abby indignantly. The announcer cleared his throat and wiped his brow. "And now the overall winners of the science fair! As you know the winner gets $1,000 and a trophy. Now without further ado the winners are..." The crowd drum rolled, pounding their hands on any object they could. The announcer opened the envelope, and it became so quiet that Angela could hear her own heartbeat. "The Telepoter by Angela and Abby!" The crowd roared, so loudly that Angela could barely hear herself think. As if she was in a dream, she followed her friend onto the stage, followed by both of their families. Both girls were handed a trophy. "Thank you!" cried Abby blissfully. Then one of the judges brought out an even bigger trophy, nearly as big as Angela's sister. "This trophy will be in your school," The judge explained. The girls nodded. One of the people working backstage carried on the check. Angela thanked God the money was easily splittable with Abby. She put down her trophy for a second to rest her arms and walked over to be next to her friend. "We shouldn't tell anyone about our adventure, shouldn't we," she muttered to her friend. Abby nodded. "Yeah, they'd probably cart us off to get a lobotomy," she agreed. Angela laughed. "True. I'm glad the pictures are safe," she said. The Optelita picture was now her new phone background. Abby's was Starscream wrapped in duck tape. Abby leaned on Angela's shoulder. "You know, being held in a Decepticon prison overnight really changes your outlook on life. I mean, I feel like I can accomplish anything now," she said. Angela nodded. She knew exactly how that felt. Heck, that's what she felt like right then and there. They had invented a device that could possibly save their world while they were still in high school. Sure, a lot of other people, themselves included, didn't know what they wanted to do with their lives. But that was okay. They were still young. Nobody has to decide what they want to do right away. That stuff takes time. Abby and Angela took one final bow, and went backstage with their families. Now, it was time to keep on living.

Abby: I can't believe we survived!  
Angela: The science fair or Decepticon prison?  
Abby: Both.  
Angela: Me too!  
Abby: Well all of you awesome readers better buckle up cause this isn't our final curtain call!  
Both: See you next time!  
-

Epilogue 

One month Later:  
Abby was pulled out of a heavy sleep by her phone chiming. She groaned. It chimed a second time. Abby hardly moved. Whoever was texting her was going to incur her full wrath if they didn't stop it. Then her phone blasted a familiar ringtone. She staggered over to her phone and answered it, debating homicide. "Angela, it's two in the morning! Why the hell are you calling me?" Abby hissed. She regretted her profanity, but she was darned tired. "Yeah, sorry about that. How soon can you get here?" Angela asked, her voice peaked with anxiety. Abby sighed. She wasn't sure what was going through Angela's head at the moment, but she was so tired that she could barely tell what was going on in hers. "Angela I'll come in the morning if you are that lonely but not now," she groaned, remembering that Angela's parents were taking her siblings to camp and would be gone for a few days. "No no no! You have to get here now!" cried Angela, her voice spiked with panic. Abby paused. One thought penetrated her muddled mind: her friend was in some serious trouble. Then, the phone went dead. Adrenaline filled Abby's system, waking her up. "Angela? Angela? ANGELA?!" she screamed, knowing that there would be no answer. Abby jumped out of bed, got dressed, and slipped on her shoes. She ran to the basement like there was no tomorrow, phone in hand. And there may as well not be. If something happened to her friend because of her, she would never forgive herself. Abby ripped the tarp off of the teleporter. It was a prototype to their final one, and she didn't want to use it. But she knew that every second counted if she wanted to save Angela. Abby punched in the coordinates and slammed the button. Within seconds, she was standing on Angela's front step. The door swung open, nearly mowing Abby down. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. Angela was pointing a shotgun straight at her head. She screamed. "NOT COOL!" Abby yelped. Angela said lowered the gun. "Sorry," she said, "I had to make sure you weren't one of them." Angela whispered, scanning the vicinity. "What are you talked by about?!" Abby exclaimed. "I swear, if this is a prank I'll break your phone and possibly your neck," Abby threatened. Angela pulled her into the house by the scruff of her neck and slammed the door behind them. "Here, drink this." she suggested, pushing a cup of hot liquid towards her. Abby recognized it instantly. "No thanks, I don't like coffee," she said, trying to stay awake. "Make sure to stay quiet, or else you'll wake up the whole neighborhood," Angela advised. Abby sighed. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked. "Because you're the only one I could turn to!" Angela cried. "For what? What is this all..." Abby was interrupted by the sound of a baby wailing. What on earth? "Angela, are you hoarding children?" Abby asked, her voice on edge. Angela opened the basement door and motioned for her to follow her. Both girls tiptoed down the stairs. There was a cardboard box on the couch, looking filled to the brim with blankets. Periodically, the blankets twitched. Abby stared at her friend, probing for an explanation. "Ok, please don't scream!" Angela warned. Abby nodded slowly, getting ready to run. Angela uncovered the blanket. Abby's eyes widened. Two sparklings lay in the box, one was blue, the other white. A million questions exploded into Abby's mind. But she only asked one. "Why are they so small?" she asked. Sparklings were usually about three feet tall, and they were the size of human babies. Angela scratched her head. "I have no idea. All I know is that we need to get them back to their parents," she said. "And I mean now."

One final note from your protagonists

Abby: I hope you enjoyed our story!  
Angela: Yeah, hopefully our next adventure will be out soon!  
Both: Until next time make like the Autobots and ROLL OUT! 


End file.
